dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
SISTAR
Profile *'Group name:' 씨스타 / SISTAR *'Debut date:' 2010-Jun-03 status: disbanded (2017-May-22) *'Talent agency:' Starship Entertainment Members *Hyolyn (Leader, main vocalist, lead dancer, lead rapper and face of the group) *Bora (Main rapper, main dancer, vocalist and visual) *Soyou (Lead vocalist) *Dasom (Vocalist, visual and maknae) About SISTAR SISTAR is a Korean girl group composed of four members, they started their activities as a group at the beginning of 2010 with advertisements and photo shoots for various fashion magazines. SISTAR made their official debut with the song Push Push on June 1st, 2010, the song was produced by Brave Brothers. The name SISTAR comes from the English words "Sister" and "Star" meaning their wish to become sisters of the music industry and to be big stars. Before being part of SISTAR Hyolyn had auditioned two times to JYP entertainment and was accepted on her second attempt, she was going to debut in a five-member girl group, still, the plans could not be carried out, later she auditioned in Starship Entertainment and was accepted. Soyou was a Cube Entertainment trainee, she was going to debut with the group 4Minute, however, she abandoned the group before their debut, after this, she auditioned to Starship Entertainment with a cover of the song "On the road" from Navi and got accepted. Dasom, similar to Hyolyn auditioned first to JYP Entertainment yet, she did not get selected, therefore she went to Starship Entertainment were she was accepted as part of SISTAR. ;More about SISTAR TV Show Theme Songs *''Become Each Other's Tears'' by Hyo Rin - Hwarang: The Beginning OST (2017) *''I Miss You'' by Hyo Rin - Uncontrollably Fond OST (2016) *''I Miss You'' by Soyou - Goblin OST (2016) *''Tell Me'' by Soyou - Lucky Romance OST (2016) *''I Think I'm Done Sleeping'' by Soyou ft Yoo Seung Woo - Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST (2016) *''A Little Closer'' by Hyo Rin - Warm and Cozy OST (2015) *''You're Mine'' by Kim Da Som - The Eccentric Daughter-in-Law OST (2015) *''You Don't Know Me'' by Soyou - She Was Pretty OST (2015) *''Some Boy Some Girl'' by SISTAR - Flirty Boy and Girl OST (2014) *''Hello'' by Hyo Rin - You Who Came From the Stars OST (2013) *''Driving Me Crazy'' by Hyo Rin - Master's Sun OST (2013) *''Ya Ya Ya'' by Kim Da Som with Kim Tae Hyung - Melody of Love OST (2013) *''Once More'' by Soyou - Empress Ki OST (2013) *''Superstar'' by Hyo Rin with Ailee and Park Ji Yeon of T-ara - Dream High 2 OST (2012) *''Because It's You'' by Hyo Rin - Man of Honor OST (2011) *''Saying I Love You'' by Soyou - Mischievous Kiss OST (2010) *''It's Alright'' by Soyou ft Kan Jong Woo - Gloria OST (2010) Videogame The Songs *''Chronos Soul'' Theme Song for Videogame Chronos Sword (2010) Collaborations *'2015:' Starship Planet - Softly *'2014:' Starship Planet - Love Is You *'2014:' Im Chang Jung - "Shall we Dance" (cameo) *'2013:' Starship Planet - Snow Candy *'2012:' 2PM, Miss A, ZE:A, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4Minute and SISTAR - TEAM SIII - Win The Day *'2011:' Starship Planet - Pink Romance Variety Shows *'2017:' Battle Trip - Soyou & Dasom *'2016:' Star Show 360 - (Ep. 6) *'2016:' Hit The Stage - Bora (Ep. 1-2, 5-8) *'2016:' You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (Ep. 326) *'2016:' Baek Jong Won Top 3 Chef - Soyou *'2016:' Hello Counselor - Bora & Dasom *'2016:' Fantastic Duo - (Ep. 32) *'2016:' Running Man - Shownu (Monsta X) (Ep. 307) *'2016:' Knowing Bros - (Ep. 32) *'2016:' Talents for Sale - (Ep. 7,8) *'2015:' Star Golden Bell - Lunar New Year Especial *'2015:' You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook - (Ep. 279) *'2015:' Star Golden Bell - Lunar New Year Special *'2014:' Saturday Night Live Korea - guest appareance (Ep. 25) *'2014:' Taxi - Christmas Special (Ep. 361) *'2014:' Hello Counselor - (Ep. 180) *'2014:' After School Club - (Ep. 89) *'2013:' Real Men - Christmas Special with Miss A *'2013:' Hello Counselor - (Ep. 127) *'2013:' Running Man - Hyolyn, Dasom & others (Ep. 162) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 - DJ DOC & Choi Jinhee *'2013:' 1 Night 2 Days - guest appareance, Bokbulbok Festival (Ep. 444) *'2013:' Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 - 4Minute Archery rival (Ep. 188) *'2013:' Infinite Challenge - Infinite Company 8th anniversary "The Musical" #2 (Ep. 332) *'2013:' Shinhwa Broadcast -"Newlywed Cooking Competition" (Ep. 45 & 46) *'2012:' Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 - Miss A (Ep. 161) *'2012:' Running Man - G.O, Lee Joon, Seung Ho, Thunder (MBLAQ) & Park Ji Sung (Ep. 95) *'2012:' KBS Hello Counselor - [[Jo Kwon (Ep. 82) *'2011:' Invincible Youth 2 - Bora Reality Shows *'2015:' SISTAR Showtime *'2014:' Midnight in Hong Kong with SISTAR *'2011:' Hello Baby Concerts *'SISTAR & MAMAMOO "Girl Crush" Concert 2017' *May 28 - Cheongju, South Korea - Cheongju University *'SISTAR Live Mini Concert "S" 2014' *April 02 - Hong Kong, China - Star Hall *'SISTAR Live Concert "S" 2013' *October 12 - Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall *'SISTAR 1st Live Concert "Femme Fatale" 2012' *September 15 - Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall Concert/Festival Appearances *K-Pop Hallyu Festival (19.08.2016) *Daegu Chimac Festival (27.07.2016) *Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) *Open Concert (17.07.2016) *Seoul Prime Concert in Bangkok (07.07.2016) Recognitions *'2017 31th Golden Disk Awards:' Best Female Performance *'2017 6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Artist Of The Month "June" *'2016 25th Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang *'2016 30th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang *'2016 Mnet M! Countdown (07/07):' "I Like That" *'2016 MBC Show Champion (06/07):' "I Like That" *'2016 SBS Inkigayo (03/07):' "I Like That" *'2016 MBC Show Champion (29/06):' "I Like That" *'2015 29th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang *'2015 24nd Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award *'2015 4th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Song/Artist of the Year - September (I Swear) *'2015 KBS Music bank (10/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 MBC Show Champion (08/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 SBS Inkigayo (05/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 MBC Music Core (04/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 KBS Music bank (03/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 Mnet M! Countdown (02/07):' "Shake It" *'2015 MelOn Music Awards:' Top 10 Artist (Bonsang) *'2014 28th Golden Disk Awards:' Ceci Asian Icon Award *'2014 28th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang ("Give it to Me") *'2014 23nd Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang *'2014 3rd Gaon Chart K-pop Awards:' Artist of the Year (June) *'2014 SBS Inkigayo (07/09):' "I Swear" *'2014 MBC Music Core (06/09):' "I Swear" *'2014 KBS Music Bank (05/09):' "I Swear" *'2014 Mnet M! Countdown (04/09):' "I Swear" *'2014 MBC Show Champion (03/09):' "I Swear" *'2014 SBS Inkigayo (17/08):' "Touch My Body" (Triple Crown) *'2014 KBS Music Bank (15/08):' "Touch My Body" (Triple Crown) *'2014 SBS Inkigayo (10/08):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 KBS Music Bank (08/08):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 Mnet M! Countdown (07/08):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 SBS Inkigayo (03/08):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 KBS Music Bank (01/08):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 Mnet M! Countdown (31/07):' "Touch My Body" *'2014 MelOn Music Award:' Top 10 Artist (Bonsang) *'2014 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Female Group *'2014 SBS Gayo Daejun:' Top 10 *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Singer Choice Award. *'2013 22nd Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang (Loving U) *'2013 22nd Seoul Music Awards:' Daesang (Alone) *'2013 27th Golden Disk Awards:' Samsung Galaxy Star Award *'2013 27th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang *'2013 27th Golden Disk Awards:' CeCi Asia Icon Award *'2013 Show Champion Awards:' Female Performance Champion *'2013 MBC Show Champion (10/07):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 KBS Music Bank (05/07):' "Give it to Me" (Triple Crown) *'2013 Mnet M! Countdown (04/07):' "Give it to Me" (Triple Crown) *'2013 SBS Inkigayo (30/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 MBC Music Core (29/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 KBS Music Bank (28/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 Mnet M! Countdown (27/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 MBC Show Champion (26/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 SBS Inkigayo (23/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 MBC Music Core (22/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 KBS Music Bank (21/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 Mnet M! Countdown (20/06):' "Give it to Me" *'2013 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Online Music *'2013 MelOn Music Awards:' Top 10 Artist (Bonsang) *'2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Dance Perfomance (Give it to Me) *'2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Style in Music Award *'2012 26th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang ("So Cool") *'2012 21st Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Sexiest Perfomance (Diva) *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' " Loving U" *'2012 KBS Music Bank (03/08):' "Loving U" *'2012 KBS Music Bank (13/07):' "Loving U" *'2012 SBS Inkigayo (06/05):' "Alone" *'2012 KBS Music Bank (04/05):' "Alone" *'2012 MBC Show Champion (01/05):' "Alone" *'2012 SBS Inkigayo (29/04):' "Alone" *'2012 KBS Music Bank (27/04):' "Alone" *'2012 Mnet M! Countdown (26/04):' "Alone" *'2012 Style Icon Awards:' Top 10 "Teen Style Icons" *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Female Group *'2012 MelOn Music Awards:' Top 10 Artist (Bonsang) *'2012 Remarkable Awards:' Best Dance Performance (Female Group) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Female Group Popularity *'2011 20th Seoul Music Awards:' Best Newcomer *'2011 MelOn Music Awards:' Top 10 Artist (Bonsang) *'2011 Korea Lifestyle Awards:' Best Style Icons *'2011 SBS Inkigayo (11/09):' "So Cool" *'2010 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Rookie of the Month *'2010 Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Group Singers *'2010 25th Golden Disk Awards:' Best Rookie *'2010 KBS Music Bank (17/12):' "How Dare You" Trivia *SISTAR is considered, together with Girls' Generation and 2NE1, the queens of Kpop. *They are close to other Idol groups like 4Minute, Infinite, Super Junior, Boyfriend, Girls' Generation, Secret, MBLAQ, and Monsta X. *Released on August 25, 2011, Billboard K-pop Hot 100 SISTAR was the first to be ranked #1 with the song So Cool. *They met Hugh Jackman, when asked if he knew SISTAR, he recognized Soyou and asked if he could join the group as a fifth member. Hugh Jackman and SISTAR then danced "Loving U" and "Gangnam Style". *The song Touch My Body achieved an All-kill on the 9 out of 10 music charts in less than 2 hours, the video received more than 1,000,000 hits in one day. *Hyun Bin says his favorite group of girls is SISTAR because they have supported him while he was in his military service and he said he will always support them. *A representative of Starship Entertainment explained that it was Hyoryn who wanted to proceed with the dissolution of the group to proceed with her solo career. According to Hyoryn herself, all the members gave a careful thought about the matter and reached the conclusion that it was better for them to continue being good friends and support one another, but, to take individual paths. *Hyoryn expressed in an interview that Dasom is the member she speaks the most after the disbandment. *Super Junior's Lee Teuk was the very first to enter SISTAR dormitory, not even their manager had entered before. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group